Terror in the Halls
by NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel
Summary: What happens when muggleborn and halfblood wizards and witches get ahold of a certain muggle law inforcing devices. Run little deatheaters to be and purebloods! Run! What will the professors and Headmaster do? Will they join in or stop the madness! Will..
1. and So it begins Hemione's POV

Hermione's P.O.V.

I am having the most fabulous dream of me at the Yule Ball when all of a sudden Ron stops dancing with me and starts _tapping_ on something and I can't make out what he is saying as he taps. As hard as I try I can not figure out why he is making that incessant _tapping_ noise. I am suddenly awake and I awake _not_ in Ron's arms but I wake up to the sound of _Pinewen_ tapping on my bedroom window.

In exasperation I reach my hand over on to the side table against my bed, searching for my wand. I think how many hexs can be cast on an owl before it _injures_ them? Then I think of molting charms, transfiguring _dirt_ into mice, and many others, but I was about to cast "lumos" when all of a sudden that need was rectified as my room was being flooded by light.

After my intial panic that comes from being a witch whom Voldemort had _tried_ keyword: _tried_ to apprehend me but I was smarter than the average witch. I am the brightest witch that ever walked Hogwarts hallowed halls. Then I realized that mom had just switched my light on so there was no need for me to panic like I had been, ...well the way I was panicing at least.

"Mom! I just woke up!" I yelled as all I could see was washed out images in my minds eye.

"Well...I am sorry Hermione Athena Granger! But, that owl of yours woke me up! Do something about it will you Sweetie?" Once I started climbing out of the bed I could vaguely see her smile, "That's a girl...good-night. Tomorrows a big day." and with that she closed the door.

I start to wonder what she could possibly mean until it hits me and I mentally slap myself for forgetting, even if I forgot for a millisecond. Tomorrow I go to King's Cross Station and get on the Hogwarts Express for my 7th and last year there as a student.

Then I remember _the plan_.

Then I gingerly get out of my _modest_ earth tone maple sleigh bed. A gift from mother and father once I turned 16 and needed more mature things than my _modest_ boxspring bed. I fling back the layers and layers of comforters and I bring my legs down,  
shivering as my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. I straighten my plaid flannel nightgown as it swirls around me.

As soon as I finish straightening my gown I stride, with my _usual_ confidence, to my bedroom box seat window, when lighning streaks by my window as I open it to let Pinewen in.

She hoots, grateful to be out of the _apparent_ lightning storm. She flys over to her table, lands, and then hops onto her hand-carven perch. Which I had made with my free time during the summer. I look over at her again noticing she looks a bit well...down-trodden and thats when I see it...a _letter_ attached to her leg.

I smile slyly as I walk over to her. 'Wonder whom this is from...' I think sarcastically. I finally reach her, since I had to grab my wand on the way, just in case it is not from who I think it is from. I go to pet her beautiful midnight black feathered back, look into her face which is as white as the moon, and notice she is looking at me in an exasperated manner.

Moments later I reach underneath her table and grab her favorite type of owl treats and _delicately_ stretch my hand forward and feed them to her.

Then I _unravel_ the letter that is tied around her leg. I unravel it only to recognize the beginning script. I begin to read the it with a _devious_ look on my face.

_Miss H.G,_

_  
The plan is set into motion. We are all ready. We wait for your next orders._

_  
Muggleborn Battalion,__  
Mr. C.C._

I look up, only to find myself across the room looking into my maple dresser mirror. I see a rather smug look upon my face and I say one word.

"Perfect"

* * *

A/N Sorry if there are any misspellings. I don't have Microsoft word but I have Wordpad so bare with me. I plan to periodically have this story from different POVs. I am sorry it is so short but, I am a student in high school and as such I normally have TONS of homework to do. I promise to TRY to make my chapters way longer. Sorry for the inconvenience, I know personally how frustrating it can be to have such short chapters in a fan-fic that yo are reading, I find it rather distressing.

PLEASE Review! I promise to update after the first...12 reviews!

BYE!


	2. Sending off and crying mums

Title: Terror in the Halls

Author: NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel

Author's Email: Home Page: http/ Journal: http/angelgrl198816. (It is lame at the moment but will get better soon)

Rating: M

Categories: Humor/Action/Adventure

Pairings: Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger (this is a prudish fic for my friend who doesn't like kissing or sex)

Characters: Hp, Hg, Cc, Dm, Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, Albus Dumbledore, dada teacher, Vc, Gg, Ponoma Sprout, Sybill Trelawney, and many more!

Warnings: Possible brutality against the evil...wizards and witches...who am I kidding? Of course there will be brutality! Says so in the

Spoilers: None...I barely have time to write my stories since I am in High School. I am in the beginning of Year 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix though I have Year 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince as well

Summary: What happens when muggleborn and half-blood wizards and witches get ahold of a certain muggle law inforcing devices. Run little death-eaters to be and purebloods! Run! What will the professors and Headmaster do? Will they join in or stop the madness! Will the purebloods strike back? Will the 6th year at Hogwarts be ridden with revenge year round? So if you want to read about the purebloods finally getting their just deserts. Then read "Terror in the Halls" and find out! RW/HG -This is for my dear friend Britney- -Status: still being written My 3rd fan-fiction

Author's Notes: See bottom of this chapter

Dedication: To my friend Britney, who though I just met I wouldn't trade for the world

Beta: Requiem of a Dream AKA: Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I am just playing with JK Rowlings characters until due time when she graciously takes them back

**Chapter 2**

Hermione wakes up to the decadent smell of Black Forest ham baking in the kitchen. Hermione's mouth salivates as she opens up her eyes and thinks about her sending off breakfast. Each year since they first started sending Hermione to Hogwarts, she gets her favorite breakfast foods at her sending off. Each year her mother makes Black Forest ham, she has her favorite fruits (kiwis and strawberries), freshly squeezed orange juice, sunny side up eggs, baked trout (from her family's personal little lake), her favorite American cereal (Cocoa Puffs), scones and jam, and Earl Grey tea.

Hermione cautiously gets out of bed, due to years of having Voldemort as a constant threat breathing down her neck, leaves her room, and trods down the hallway heading for the beige carpet laid stairs. As Hermione starts walking down them slowly she hears someone crying. As she goes farther down the stairs she comes to the astonishing conclusion that it is her mother who is crying.

Hermione turns at the bottom of the stairs gingerly making her way towards the sound of her mother crying. She lets her ears carry her until she comes to the sitting room. Where she spots her mother...crying over a picture frame.

As Hermione slowly creeps up behind the forest green satin lazy-boy, in the middle of the room, she notices movement in the picture frame her mother is holding. Hermione comes right up to where her slouched over mother's elbow lies.

Hermione looks closer and notices her mother holds a framed newspaper article...a framed wizard newspaper article. Upon closer inspection she finds out that the article is about her and Harry during year four. The picture was of her and Harry clinging to each other during the tri-wizard tournament.

Hermione is perplexed as to why her mother is crying over this particular article... Before she could even say anything her mother begins to speak softly to the picture in the article.

"My dear sweet baby girl...my how you have grown...I was around your age when I met your father...and started thinking of having a family...and with Harry and Ron always around you...I fear that you are thinking of the next step...and then I will loose you..." Mrs. Granger trailed off with a sigh

"You won't loose me Mum..." Hermione whispered softly

Hermione's mother looked up into the very face she had spoken to but moments before. Mrs. Granger studied Hermione and sighed as she noticed quite a few new changes.

"How long have you been there Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger sighing as she looks at Hermione sharply. Since Hermione was a 4th year at Hogwarts only untimely death scared her, not even her mother's glares scared her anymore.

"Since I smelled the Black Forest ham cooking and I followed the smell. But, then I heard you crying Mum...so I had to find out what was wrong...the ham could wait...what's wrong Mum?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Nothing is wrong Hermione...I was just thinking." Mrs. Granger says as she swipes her hands across her face, wiping away her tears.

"Come on Mum...I know something is wrong...please tell me." implores Hermione

"Nothing is wrong Hermione." As Mrs. Granger wipes away a tear that was trailing down her cheek, as she got irritated at Hermione's incessant questions, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and make sure that you packed everything that you need..." Mrs. Granger trailed off as she slowly got up

Hermione started to help her mother up when she realized what her mother would find in her trunk…and the questions that would most likely ensue about particular items that Hermione should not have…let alone bring to Hogwarts. '_What should I do! I can not let my mother see what is in my trunk…what to do…!_' Hermione mentally screamed. _'Wait a moment…that could work! Now to convince my mum of it…this will not be an easy feat…' _continued Hermione in her head.

Before her mother could take even one arm an inch off the lazy-boy Hermione thought of her plan again in seconds and then she pounced.

"Mum...I am 17 now...I am a responsible adult now...and as such I personally packed everything I might and possibly might not need." Hermione said with a self-satisfied grin

Mrs. Granger looked rather leery as she looked from her only daughter to the hallway as if begging with her eyes for an escape so she could do what mums do best; which is helping their kids whether they liked it or not. Mrs. Granger finally settled her gaze on Hermione and regrettably noticed her daughter had indeed grown up and she was an adult in wizarding standards. Plus Hermione had always been overly responsible, even when she was a little girl. Her room was never dirty, she always took a bath everyday, and by age 3 she was dressing herself with dare she say style? So after one last look at her daughter she decided something that she thought was a small decision. Unbeknownst to her, her little decision would change Hogwarts forever...

"Fine Hermione..." Mrs. Granger said with a sigh before she continued. "You are responsible and god knows you have been as such since practically birth...I know you are an adult by wizarding standards...and that you go against some Dark Lord named Voldemort every bloody year..." at this Hermione beamed with pride after the initial shock of her mother saying "bloody". "who sounds like all he needs is a good mother to take care of him..." Hermione tried her hardest not to bust out laughing at what her mother had just said. "but that is my opinion and I stand by it." Mrs. Granger said as she lifted her hands in surrender

"Ok mum...well I am off to the loo..." Hermione said with a smile

"Ok, I will meet you in the car. I am going to grab your trunk and place it in the car, ok?" Mrs. Granger asks as a sly smile starts to creep onto her face

"Ok, mum...if you are sure you can carry it...I know dad normally carries it...but ok..." Hermione trails off as she bounds for the loo at record speed after she picks up "The Daily Prophet"

As soon as Hermione is out of sight Mrs. Granger begins her mission. She leaves the sitting room and heads for the stairs. She reaches the beige carpet laid stairs and walks up the stairs as quietly as she can. She reaches Hermione's door and pushes it open slowly as it squeaks quietly. She looks all over the room until she spots Hermione's burgundy trunk with leather straps. She strides over to it and gets down on her knees and slowly opens the trunk as Hermione steps into the room and stops at the door in shock.

Mrs. Granger turns around to face her shell shocked daughter and asks, "Hermione...what's this?"

Sorry for the cliffhanger! And sorry it is so short, if it was not please tell me! If it is, the same; the ending for this chapter was cut off for the next one. This chapter was quite ;) Thank you ALL for reviewing! And, here I thought my story was obsolete...thanks for telling me other wise. You guys are GREAT! I feel I should...clear up a few things...well...not clear them up completely or...no one will come back since there would NOT be any intrigue, would there? No there wouldn't. So...on that note I am going to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter and some what answer their questions:

Starting with...

**DiMeraslover:** Thanks for the warm feedback. I understand when you say you need to see more before you give me more feedback and I agree. You will see more and I will hold you to it about giving me more feedback :)

**Silver Shield-Maiden:** Glad I caught your interest! Hope I can still catch it ;)

**the mystical voice from up above: **Glad you love it! I updated soon ;)

**Raie:** Apparently I am an attention getter...hmm...who knew...As for what "CC" stands for...well...you will just have to find out later...sorry :) As for "the plan" well...its going to be GREAT and unexpected...! ;)

**snapehermionelover:** Well...on one note...I LOVE your stories, I am writing some SS/HG stories now actually...during school when I am done...of course! But...like I told Raie...I can't tell you yet...nor can I deny or say if it is...what kind of author would I be if I gave away all of the juicy details? Along with my secret plans...I wouldn't be a good one that's for sure...but...you all will know very soon...I am thinking between chapter 3-5, around there somewhere...thanks for your encouraging feedback :)

**Satan Junior:** Glad it sounds interesting! I aim to please ;)

**Just because I said so:** Well...I italicized so many because I was trying to...make certain things stand out...as well as...for the fact that I was trying to portray a certain attitude, the stories attitude. Sorry you are confuzed... I am trying to be mysterious and have hooks but I fear I might be doing that TOO well...sorry about that, I will work on it... :)

**YSM: **I know! That's what I thought when I first thought it up. hehehehe The purebloods and...looks around then whispers some professors...are going to be dished back what they have been dishing!

**the-mpreg-spirit: **um...Jenna...remember when I said that my friend Britney/Jabber-Nut Foxypants doesn't like stuff like that and how this is for her? So...in this story at least...there WILL be no "orgy banging goodiness" sorry. Maybe a different story...maybe out of the 41 now 75 different storylines (now officially over 220 I just can not stop thinking of new ideas!) and summaries I came up with this week...at school...yeah...I can't stop making new ones...well...love you (as a friend) and I will IM you soon!

**Jabber-Nut Foxypants: **Well...as I told you, at your house on February 7th, 2006- After Art Club Tuesday...I know 12 is a lot to ask for but I want people to review so I know if I am writing crap or not and...the more opinions the better. And, yes I am a " Harry Potter OMFG got to have it freak." I will talk to you later on the phone, at school, etcetera. Glad you REALLY liked it...so far... Love you (as a friend) Britney!

**la-gringa-pirata: ** Thanks for the compliment Gabriella! I thought it was so...well... Hermione as well! Glad you like it!

**Alsnape: **I updated ASAP (as soon as possible) I know! I hate cliffhangers too! Another thing we have in common, lol Talk to you on IM later Alexandria AKA Alex

Author's Note: I will update the next chapter when I hit -10- reviews. I will have Hermione's mom's answer posted in the next chapter. Which you will only be getting if you REVIEW! Hope you guys are enjoying this thus far! Bye! For now!

Author's Note2: Thank you all for reading this even though you may not review, but please do review it helps my self esteem and makes me a better writer


End file.
